


Sorry

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, drunk poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: A drunk drabble written after a tipsy rewatch. Unedited for your pleasure.





	Sorry

Sorry I am blind

Sorry they took you

Sorry I let them take you

Sorry I love you

Sorry I came after you

Sorry this happened because of me

Sorry I cant let you go

Sorry I followed you

Sorry I begged you to stay

Sorry that it was only for them to take you away

Sorry you died

Sorry I died

Sorry we died

Sorry he could have died

Sorry you had to give him away

Sorry I went away

Sorry I wasn’t there

Sorry I wasn’t there to hold you

Sorry I wasn’t there to hold you when you gave him away

Sorry you had to gave him away

Sorry I wasn’t there

Sorry I was there

Sorry its late, I couldn’t sleep

Sorry I have no one else to talk to

Sorry im in love with you

Sorry you’re in love with me

Sorry I didn’t let you leave, when you had the chance

Sorry you ever met me

Sorry you ever listened

Sorry I love you

Sorry you love me

Sorry you got stung by that fucking bee


End file.
